


Drabble Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of the drabbles I'm writing for the 30 Day Drabble Challenge, using these prompts: </p>
<p>beginning. accusation. restless. snowflake. haze. flame. formal. companion.move. silver. prepared. knowledge. denial. wind. order. thanks. look. summer. transformation. tremble. sunset. mad. thousand. outside. winter. diamond. letters. promise. simple. future.</p>
<p>Characters and ships vary between drabbles, though most will probably involve Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move

**Move.**

Blaine sighs contently, nuzzling his face into Kurt’s soft hair and pressing a kiss to his head. Kurt hums quietly and Blaine can feel him smile against his chest. They lay there, perfectly sated and happy and relaxed, fingers trailing lazily over bare skin that still held a sheen of sweat, lips pressing gently against whatever skin they can reach without too much movement. 

“Missed this…” Kurt murmurs against Blaine’s skin, leaving another soft kiss on the center of his chest before sighing heavily. Blaine brings his arms around the boy, thrilled to his core at being able to hold his boyfriend again after too many months apart. He can feel Kurt’s soft breath ghosting across his skin, slowly evening out as Kurt succumbs to his overwhelming tiredness, falling asleep in the one place he belongs. The last thing Blaine wants to do is move. He wants to lay here forever and a day, with Kurt over him and all around him… He knows that tomorrow is their last day together for a few more months, so he plans on taking full advantage of every last second he has with the boy. Blaine gently rolls them onto their sides, causing Kurt to stir a little before he’s got his arms wrapped around Blaine, clinging to him and cuddling back into his chest. Blaine smiles, pulling the blanket around them and taking Kurt back into his arms. 

They didn’t need to move for a while… 

 


	2. Silver

“Oh this is cute…” Blaine comments, picking up a small box with intricate little designs carved into the wooden lid. He notices two letters beautifully carved into the side: E.H. “Whats this?” 

Kurt looks over his shoulder, noticing the box that had gotten buried under college mail and magazines over the past few months sitting on his dresser. He smiles a little, turning and taking the box from Blaine’s hands. 

“It’s my mom’s old jewelry box,” Kurt tells him. “After she passed, I kept it… I used to put things in here that reminded me of her, after a while it was just little things I found important.” Kurt moves to sit on the edge of his bed, sitting the small box in his lap and gingerly opening the lid. Blaine sits beside of him, glancing over his boyfriend’s shoulder and smiling a little when he sees a familiar ring lying on top. 

“You really kept it?” He asks, a little surprised as he reaches down and picks up the ring he had given Kurt on their first Christmas. Kurt looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a surprised expression. 

“What do you mean? Of course I kept it! It’s one of the sweetest things youve ever done for me,” Kurt says, leaning over and planting a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. Blaine feels his face heat up slightly, but just smiles and puts his arm around Kurt’s waist loosely and they continue to look through the box. 

Kurt pulls out a few folded up pieces of paper, “Notes that Mercedes and I used to pass during class sophomore year,” he explains with a sly smile. Next is a small bolt that leaves Blaine with a curious expression. Kurt just shrugs. Finally, Kurt reaches something that pulls a small gasp from him. Blaine looks down, watching as his boyfriend removes a long, thin silver necklace from the box. Blaine frowns, seeing Kurt’s eyes start to tear up, and squeezes Kurt’s side gently in question. 

“This was my moms favorite necklace…” Kurt whispers. “My grandma gave it to her when she was my age… Before she left and moved to Ohio. She wore it all the time… She probably would’ve been buried in it, but, my dad couldn’t bear to part with it… And she had always told me that I could have it to give to my daughter…” 

Kurt sniffs, reaching up to wipe at his eyes as a tear starts to fall, the memories of his mother and the funeral and the months that came after it suddenly flooding through his mind, hitting him like a low blow to the stomach. Blaine puts his arms around Kurt, kissing his temple and rubbing his back gently. Kurt turns his face into Blaine’s shoulder, trying to muffle his crying, and after a few minutes Blaine slips the silver chain from his hand. Kurt looks up at him, surprised, but Blaine just smiles sweetly before clasping the chain around his neck. 

Kurt can’t help but notice how the chain seems to arc right up and over his heart, the cool metal feels good against his skin, and he leans back into Blaine’s arms, a smile on his face despite the tears running down his cheeks. 


	3. Transformation

Tina had changed a lot since her freshman year, going from a shy, quiet girl with a fake stutter to the new female lead of New Directions, alongside the dashing Blaine Anderson. She went from someone sitting silently in the background to a person with strong opinions and almost always giving suggestions for their setlists. Even her style had changed, for a couple years she was all about the gothic chic, and then it moved to more retro and vintage. Sitting in the choir room on the Monday of the last week of her Senior year is when all of this suddenly dawned on her. Everything she had been through and all of her memories and experiences from the last four years, all the new friends she had made. Of course she loved all of New Directions like family, but there were some she was closer to than others. She had been close to Kurt and Mercedes from the beginning, and by the end of her sophomore year she was happily dating Mike and still on good terms with Artie. By the end of last year, she thought she could call what she and Rachel had a nice friendship, and over the past year she had gotten to know Blaine even better. They were basically inseparable nowadays. She just couldn’t believe that her high school career was coming close to the end already… 

Speaking of Blaine, he was currently sitting beside Tina, rambling on about Kurt and how excited he was to finally get to see him again, completely oblivious to the smack in the face Tina had just gotten by reality. Or, maybe not so oblivious. He stopped in the middle of his rant, putting a hand on Tina’s arm and snapping her out of her thoughts. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, giving her a concerned look. She had been staring across the room at nothing, and it looked like her eyes were starting to tear up. Blaine hated seeing his friends even the slightest bit sad, and he was ready to try to fix whatever it was. Tina just waved his hand away, giving him a small smile and assuring him that she was fine. Blaine didn’t much believe her. 

“Alright… But if you’re not, I’m all ears to hear whatever’s up…” Blaine reminded her. He stayed silent, watching her. He could sense that she wanted to say something… 

Finally, Tina pursed her lips, turning to Blaine. “We’re  _Seniors_ , B.” She said, whispering it as if it were top secret information, eyes wide. Blaine chuckled softly, raising his eyebrows and nodding. 

“Yep, that we are. Well, for another week, at least.” He couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He was excited for graduation, unlike, it seemed, Tina, who just looked a little taken aback by this information. 

“It feels like just yesterday I was walking in for the first day of my freshman year… faking a stutter just to keep people from talking to me. God, now I’ve spent a year singing lead in almost every performance, in front of hundreds of people…” 

Blaine chuckled again, a little sadder this time. “That’s high school… It changes people, transforms them into, hopefully, a better person.” Tina smiled a little, nodding at the truth in his words. 


End file.
